The Time Turner Twins
by BlackRain88
Summary: Harry and Mark Potter are the Time Turner Twins, The-Boys-Who-Lived, and the deciding factors in the final war. Their parents didn't die, and they will either face off or fight together and be unstoppable. AU My hopefully unique twist to the twin idea.
1. Attacking The Twins

Diclaimer: not mine

Summary: AU A prophecy is made about Harry and Mark Potter, the Time Turner Twins. Their parents didn't die, and they are The-Boys-Who-Lived. In the end, they will either fight together as an unstoppable force, or turn against eachother and fight on opposing sides. If both are not content with how they regard eachother at the outcome, they will turn back time and live all over again until they are both satisfied. I have no clue what I want pairings to be, or if there will even be pairings...

* * *

On the night of Halloween, Lily and James Potter decided to take a break from watching the twins and go out and spend some much needed alone time together. Taking care of two 1 year old boys took up a lot of time and energy, and after several months of isolation from the rest of the wizarding world, the Potters were close to cracking. So they got a baby sitter to watch over them for the night and went out to a Halloween festival under glamour charms to disguise them. When they came back, they were met with a sight that froze their insides with horror. Their once cozy house on Godrics Hallow was no more, and in its' place lay blackened and scattered debris. Lily gasped and shrieked in horror.

"MY BABIES!"

James froze, his face growing pale at the thought of their children's deaths. He held onto his wife as she threw herself into his arms, sobbing. His eyes scanned the wreckage and met a sight for sore eyes.

"ALBUS! Look Lily, he has our boys!"

Lily looked up and continued crying, but this time out of relief. "Oh thank god!"

They ran over to the man, standing amongst the wreckage holding two boys in his hands, their boys. Lily immediately scooped them both up in her arms and cradled them close to her, kissing and hugging them. James was eager to hold his boys too, but decided to let Lily hold them first while he asked what had happened.

"Albus… what… what happened?"

Albus frowned at them solemnly. "I am afraid that Sirius Black must have revealed your address to Voldemort. I am so sorry my boy."

"Sirius? Oh, he wasn't our Secret Keeper. You see, we switched to Peter at the last moment…" Then James seemed to process what had happened and his face flushed with rage "Oh god… that, that TRAITOR! THE RAT! I'LL KILL PETER! I'LL KILL HIM!"

Dumbledore sighed, slightly relieved that Sirius hadn't betrayed the Potters. It was sad that Peter had, but not quite as bad as if it had been one of the twins' godfathers. He held out a hand and placed it on James' shoulder to calm him down.

"There will be no killing James. I will alert the proper authorities and have him arrested. Now, there is another matter I need to address…"

"OH MY GOD! They're hurt! James! My babies are bleeding!" Lily was reduced into worried sobs again and James hurried over to his children to see that each of his precious boys had a bleeding scar upon them. Lily, instantly cleaned and closed the wounds with her magic, her motherly instincts taking over her hysteria, but the cuts would not heal completely, no matter what spells Lily used.

James turned to Dumbledore. "Albus, what happened?!"

"They have been marked, the prophecy has come true," Dumbledore informed them with a grim expression on his face. "Voldemort broke into your house and murdered the baby sitter when she tried to protect the boys, but when he went to kill the boys; the spell bounced back and hit him. Those scars are permanent though. They are curse scars."

"What do we do now?" Lily asked fearfully.

"Voldemort is gone… for now, but I think in time, he will probably return. I suggest raising the boys and teaching them as much magic as they wish to learn, even before their schooling starts. Also, raise them to be respectful and polite. Do not let the fame they will undoubtedly receive get to their heads. For now though, rest easy, for Voldemort is, at least for the moment, gone."

Lily and James let joy and relief enter their hearts, although it mixed with fear at the thought of their boys having to fight Voldemort alone.

"Now, the prophecy tells us that the child able to defeat Voldemort could be either one of them or perhaps both of them together, but only time will tell us how the two will turn out. Make sure that they don't turn dark."

James turned from his former Headmaster to take his children from his wife's arms to hold them at last. He smiled down at the both of them. Little Harry lay in his left arm, observing his surroundings curiously with his mothers green eyes. Although he had his fathers' unmistakable crazy black hair, his facial features were predominantly Lily's. A lightning bolt scar slashed itself across the little boys' right eye, starting from above his eyebrow to his cheekbone. James worried at this as he brushed away tears from Harry's face with his thumb.

"You don't think Harry will be blind in that eye, do you Albus?"

"I can't say for certain James, but I hope not. You can have a healer check it over at a later time though."

James nodded, still worried, and turned to look the son in his right arm. Mark was a contrast to Harry in every way. He had his fathers' Hazel eyes, his mothers' red hair, and predominantly James' facial features. The tears on Marks' face were few and mostly dry, although his face was flushed in what appeared to be anger as his eyes drooped lazily, reflecting tiredness. A jagged lightning bolt scar was scratched upon his forehead. James turned to see that Sirius was lingering at the edge of the rubble and wondered when he had arrived. He knew he should get to him and say something before he decided to do something rash, like kill Peter and end up in Azkaban. Not that James would blame him. He had almost done so just minutes before and if not for his wife and boys, he would have.

Lily pulled at James' arms. "_Please_ James, let me hold them again, or at least just one. I need to hold my babies again!"

James looked between the boys, reluctant to let even one of them go, but knew he would have all the time in the world to hold them later. Gently, he handed over Harry so that she could give him her full attention if he needed it. At the moment, Harry was the most likely one to have the most severe damage and might even be blind in one eye. Lily immediately held Harry close to her and showered him in kisses before examining his eye. James approached his old friend with Mark in his arms.

"Sirius…"

Sirius turned to look at him with panic and fury in his eyes. "PETER! That scum! What happened James?"

"Voldemort attacked while Lily and I were gone. He killed the baby sitter and-"

Sirius looked at Mark and relaxed, but panicked again only a second after. "Oh my god! Where's Harry?!"

James shifted Mark and held him in one arm while he reached out with the other to touch Sirius' arm. "Relax Sirius, he's right over there with Lily, see?"

He pointed over to his wife and walked him over. Sirius immediately scooped Harry and then Mark up in his arms and held them close. Lily looked outraged for a moment until James gave her a look. Sirius was their godfather and needed reassurance that the twins were alive the same as they had only moments before. Besides, it might distract him from Peter and prevent Sirius from doing something foolish. Lily relaxed, understanding and suggested something to Sirius to distract him further from murderous thoughts.

"Hey Sirius, can we stay at your place for the time being? Just until we get someplace else to stay. And we can use a hand with the twins. They can be a real handful at times."

Sirius laughed a little and kissed the twins on their heads, embracing them closely. "You can stay as _long_ as you want to. I would never mind helping you out with the boys and I'd love the company." Sirius leaned into the both of them for a hug since he lacked free arms to embrace them at the moment and they both hugged him, smiling.

Sirius looked down at the boys and worry flashed through his eyes. "Why do they have scars? This one is right over Harry's eye, is he going to be blind in that eye now?"

Albus answered him. "The scars were formed when Voldemort cast the killing curse at them. Instead of dying, the curse bounced back and hit Voldemort."

Sirius smiled and laughed a bit. "My godsons survived the killing curse! That's amazing." His tone was slightly bitter at the thought of such a spell even being directed at them, but he tried to keep it humorous to lighten his spirits. "What about Harry's eye?"

"I don't believe he will be blind in that eye…" Albus replied, and then added so quietly that only he could hear. "Not yet anyway…"

The Potters and Sirius talked some more, but soon left Albus to his thoughts as they headed off to 12 Grimmauld Place. He stood there, pondering the fate of the two boys. The prophecy concerning them stated that things could turn out in a number of ways. The first series of outcomes told of what could happen if they were separated. They could join opposing sides and ultimately battle each other, or one twin would stay neutral whilst the other would join either the light or the dark side.

Another possibility of their separation would be that one twin would have unimaginable power whilst the other would be weak and die young, but the Headmaster doubted this option greatly. The second series of outcomes told of what could happen if they joined together. They would either join the light side or the dark. Dumbledore shuddered at that possibility. The light would stand no chance against them if they joined the dark. The last choices, if together, consisted of them either remaining neutral or taking on both sides in a fury of betrayal, and perhaps bringing them both down, making a world of their own.

The last part of the prophecy told indescribable bond between the twins and that if their outcome was unsatisfactory to that bond, then time itself would reverse until things turned out in a way that left them both satisfied with their relationship, whether it be rivalry, indifference, or ultimate unity. Dumbledore let his mind swim through the prophecy again and wished luck to the Time Turner Twins, praying that they would stand by the light.

The Potters raised their children with utmost love and care, and watched as they grew. They were taught to accept both fame and ridicule in a breeze and to be kind and polite at all times. They grew up to be amazing boys that both compared and contrasted to each other beautifully. Both boys were smart and courteous, not to mention handsome. They were also both very popular with the girls. The Potters let them mingle with the Weasley children quite often and they made friends with the lot of them.

Mark grew up to be a cute and handsome boy. His hair was a soft wavy red that framed his round boyish face and his pretty hazel eyes shone with an eagerness to please. He was well rounded and a bit on the taller side for his age, but short compared to the Weasley boys. He went out of his way to charm and impress his friends. In his heart, he wanted everyone to like and love him, and was quite sensitive to hate and ridicule. He responded to those who showed hatred or cruelty towards him with a vicious hatred and cruelty himself.

He defended his friends with a passion, but even more so his twin. If anyone said a word against his twin, he would run to his defense and even threaten violence against those who insulted him, even his friends. He was very knowledgeable, but learned most of what he knew with or from his twin. Mark also tried to flirt with and charm every girl he met just to see them blush or giggle. Age didn't matter to him, for he only did it to make them adore him.

While his brother was handsome and cute, Harry was more beautiful and adorable. He was taller than most girls his age, but a little shorter than the boys his age. His frame was slim and elegant. His hair was soft and messy-looking and his green eyes were beautiful and often shined with intelligence, joy, and laughter from behind thin-framed square glasses that resembled his fathers. Harry was even more sensitive than his brother, but he didn't lash out like his brother did. He would either retreat or hide behind his books, which he did anyway.

He was a bit shy, unlike his brother, and usually didn't speak to others until they approached him. He was extremely sweet and polite and kissed the hands of girls, causing many to turn giggly and red. He loved to read and learn above all else and was quite smart for his age. He also loved and trusted his brother more than anyone else and did anything Mark asked of him. And if anyone spoke badly about his brother behind his back, well… he would silently slip a nasty potion into their drink and they would be stuck with the embarrassing effects for weeks to come.

The Potters never did move out of 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius loved to goof off and play around with his godsons and help them prank their parents or the Weasleys when visiting the burrow. James and Lily wanted their children to be happy, and just got too used to living with Sirius to even want to leave. They grew quite comfortable with the laughter and merriment of Sirius and the kids. The only downside was that the way Sirius acted made it seem like they were raising a third child at times. Things were the worst when Remus visited, which seemed to encourage Sirius to have a full-blown prank war, much to Lily's annoyance. And Remus visited quite often.

The kids took to calling Sirius and Remus Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony. They were told the stories of their animagus transformations and were told that Remus was a werewolf. The twins wanted to become animagi themselves one day and Sirius took them aside and told them he would teach them in secret when he felt they were old enough. The twins loved this idea and both read any books on animagi they could find.

The twins also couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts, as they were raised on stories about the Marauders and their adventures and wanted to continue their legacy. Fred and George, who had become close friends with the two, told the boys that they were looking forward to working with the sons of a Marauder and showed them a map they had swiped from Filch on their first year. Harry and Mark in turn showed the twins their dads' invisibility cloak. The four agreed to start working together immediately. Ron wanted to join the four as well, much to the displeasure of Fred and George. As their 11nth birthday drew near and the letters were due to arrive, the twins stayed at the Burrow to receive their letters with Ron.


	2. Hogwarts Letters

Diclaimer: Not mine!

Summary: Read the first chapter, :P

* * *

Harry and Mark were both waiting in the burrow eagerly for their Hogwarts acceptance letters. Harry sat, lounging in a lounge chair by the window with one of his favorite books, written and put together by his dad, Uncle Padfoot, and Uncle Moony, just for him and Mark, "The Marauders Guide To Hogwarts". Every couple of minutes, he would glance up eagerly out the window to check for owls. His brother Mark, he noted fondly, was spending his time alternating between pacing and pressing his face up against the window, babbling about his excitement and impatience to get their letters the entire time.

"Why do they have to be sooooooo slooooow? They should be here by now!" Mark bounced up and down on his toes. "What? Did the messengers suddenly DIE?! Did the owls have a STROKE?! What is taking our letters so long to get here?" Mark paced around the brown chair, using his hands and arms as if words were not enough to get his point across.

"No one died my twin… or had a stroke," Harry replied, glancing eagerly out the window again before glancing at Mark, now walking in circles. It was a wonder he didn't get dizzy and fall down. Harry chuckled and Mark turned to look at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked, stopping abruptly and swaying a bit. Apparently, he did feel a little dizzy.

"Nothing, you just look silly pacing like that is all." Harry said, smiling.

"I'm _worried_ Harry! What is taking those owls? Did they forget to write them? Like I said, they could have died, or…" Mark gasped. "I know! … It's a CONSPIRACY!" As he said this, Mark slammed his arms onto the couch and stared at Harry, horrified by his discovery. Harry broke out into full out laughter. "Death Eaters infiltrated the owls and stole our letters! They don't want us going to Hogwarts 'cause we're the reason old Voldy-Moldy is dead!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him after he was able to stop laughing and asked "And how exactly would they infiltrate the _owls_ dear Mark?"

Mark seemed to think to himself and then threw his arms into the air. "With Death-Eater owls of course!"

Harry laughed again. "Death-Eater owls?" Harry dropped the book in his lap and clutched his stomach in laughter. "And H-how do they g-get the-these Death-Eater owls?"

Mark glanced over at him disbelievingly "From the Bald Snakes Secret Inner Circle of Death-Eater Owls of course!" He raised an eyebrow at his now crying in laughter twin. "Didn't you _know_?!"

Harry continued laughing for a while until he could regain his breath as his twin patiently awaited his response. Harry slowly sat up and pulled a straight face and calmly picked up the book on his lap. "Oh, _that's_ what you're talking about, but you got one thing wrong twin."

Mark raised his eyebrow again. "And what's that?"

"The name. They started out as Death-Eater Owls originally, but in case you don't remember, they filed a protest and got their name changed to Rat-Eater Owls. They told Voldy-Oldy that they did not in fact eat DEATH, they ate RATS and MICE, the occasional spider or snake, maybe even a bunny or two, but not death."

Mark slapped his forehead at his stupidity. "Of _course_! How could I forget? I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to confuse you."

"No problem at all brother." They looked each other in the eye and burst out laughing again.

After laughing, Mark sighed. "I'm _bored_! Let me _read_!" He squished himself next to Harry and leaned on his shoulder with an arm wrapped around his twins' back to read along with Harry. Not half a minute passed before Mark spoke again. Harry was surprised it had taken him that long. "I WANT THE LETTER ALREADY!"

"My ear!" Harry clutched the ear Mark yelled into. "Is this some kind of revenge? So the killing curse didn't make me blind in one eye, so you want to even the score by making me deaf in one ear?"

Mark grinned at him. "Yep!"

Harry glared at him. "You cruel sadistic bastard."

"Awwww, you know you love me!"

Harry smirked and licked Marks' cheek, causing him to shriek in disgust and leap off of the chair. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWW! YOU LICKED ME!" Mark pouted at Harry. "Oh yeah, REAL mature twinny!"

"I know, I thought so too." Harry smirked.

"You coated my cheek with your sticky mucus-dripping germs!"

"Uncle Padfoot does it all the time, why the reaction from me?"

"Well, you aren't currently a canine, so until you are, keep that slimy appendage behind your teeth where it belongs!"

"You are so prejudiced my dear twin, to judge me just because I'm human."

"THE LETTERS! THE LETTERS!" Mark shouted.

"Stop jumping up and down or else those owls will turn around thinking you want to eat them."

Mark gasped horrified, calmed down instantly, opened the window, and sat on the floor with his legs crossed and his hands folded, trying to look as anti-owl-devouring as possible.

Harry looked over at him, holding his chin in one hand, "hmmmed", and nodded. "Better."

Mark snatched the owls from the air and tore the letters from their claws before releasing them, leaving the rather ruffled owls to retreat as fast as they could from the crazy boy.

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Was that really necessary?"

Mark threw Harry's letter at him. "Yes!"

Harry caught in midair and slowly read his acceptance letter with a big grin on his face. "Let's tell Ron, he probably got one too."

Mark darted down the halls and up the stairs with the opened letter held up in the air triumphantly. Harry laughed and followed behind him at a slower pace until he saw Mark chattering to Ron excitedly. He leaned against the doorframe to Ron's room and smiled slightly.

"Look Ron! We got our letters! Where's yours? Did you get it yet? Did you? Did you? Did you?"

Ron grinned widely and held up his own letter in the air. "Yes, I got it!"

"Let me see!" Mark snatched it from him and read it.

"Hey! Give it back, that's mine. You got your own and it says the exact same thing except for the name."

"Don't be so touchy Ron, fine, here you go." Just as Mark was handing him the letter, it was snatched from him by a large hand attached to a long freckled arm. Mark looked up and grinned at Fred.

"Look what we have here George! It's Ron's acceptance letter."

"Hey! It's mine!" Ron shouted, trying to grab for it. Fred held it up in the air out of reach and smirked.

"I want to see it!" George announced, appearing behind Harry and scooping the boy off the floor from behind. Harry squealed and kicked for a minute before he settled, laughing.

"Here you go George." Fred grinned and held out the letter, still too high for his brother to reach.

"One second," George said and adjusted Harry to hold him on his right hip against his side and grabbed the letter with his left hand.

"It's MY letter George! Give it back." Ron exclaimed, reaching out for the letter. George held it up to the air and read it from a far. "GIMMIE!"

"Touchy touchy. That's not very polite Ron." Fred scolded. "What do you say George? Should we give the letter back?"

"Weeell," George replied. "Since he was rather"

"Rude and obnoxious-" Fred supplied

"To us, we should-"

"Hide it somewhere he'll find it?"

George grinned at Fred and Fred grinned back.

Ron pouted and turned to Mark. "DO something Mark!"

Mark shrugged. "Sorry Ron, I'm lacking the mind-controlling powers necessary to force them to give you your letter back is running low for me today. Maybe some other time?"

"This isn't funny! Stop joking about it! I want my letter!"

"I'll let you look at my letter when we go to Diagon Alley to get supplies if you want Ron." Harry offered kindly from George's hip.

"I don't WANT your letter, I want MY letter."

Harry reached up and snatched the letter from George and tossed it to Ron.

Ron caught it and huffed. "Finally! Thanks Harry."

Harry smiled sweetly. "No problem."

George, annoyed at the fact that the letter was snatched from him and sickened by the sweetness, dropped Harry on the floor.

"OUCH! Heeeeey, no fair."

George shrugged. "You ruined my fun and the chance to tease Ronniekins."

Mark glared. "Don't DROP my brother or I'll prank you so bad, you'll have to go to St. Mungos to get rid of them."

Fred grinned. "Bring it on young grasshopper!"

"Hey! I might not be as old as experienced as you, but I know tricks that can make you vomit out your ears!"

"Like I said," Fred said confidently. "Bring it on!"

"Hey hey hey!" George snapped at his twin. "You're not the one being threatened here, so keep your mouth shut!"

Fred stuck his tongue out.

"As a wise man once told me," Harry said with an air of importance, still on the ground and rubbing his sore bum. "Keep that slimy appendage behind your teeth where it belongs." He met Marks eyes and Mark burst out laughing.

Ron looked between a satisfied looking Harry and a hysterically laughing Mark. "What's so funny?" he asked, confused.

"I believe that young Mark here-" Fred started.

"Has lost his bloody mind!" George finished.

Mark stopped laughing and glared at George. "Watch it mister! You're in enough trouble as it is!"

George threw his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay, easy there. Don't burst an artery."

Fred raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you _scared_ of him George?"

"Not at all Fred. I'm just worried here for the boys health."

`"Keep telling yourself that." Mark smirked.

Ginny walked in shyly. "What all of this racket? Mom will be up soon if you boys don't quiet down."

"Hey Ginny!" Mark piped up and slipped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a brilliant smile and looking into her eyes. "You look lovely today. The pigtails look adorable on you."

Ginny blushed crimson red and squeaked, removing his arm and moving away from him. "H-h-hi M-mark, heheh." She smiled nervously at him and turned to look over at Harry, who was still on his bum. "Hi Harry."

"Good morning Ms. Ginerva." He reached up and took her hand, pressing it to his lips. "How are you this morning?"

Ginny blushed again. "F-fine. H-h-how about you?" She took her hand back from him and rubbed it with her other hand.

"Well, your brother dropped me on the floor, so my bum is a bit sore, but I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter, so over all good. Thank you for asking." He smiled sweetly at her.

Ginny squeaked again and ran out of the room.

"You know…" Fred started.

"I can't decide who she likes more-"

"I don't think she quite knows herself either dear brother. She's too busy trying not to faint to tell the difference," said George.

Ron, Fred, George, Harry, and Mark all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews and if you have any coments or suggestions, feel free to ask.


End file.
